


Seduced

by britnik



Series: Seduced [1]
Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britnik/pseuds/britnik
Relationships: Claire Bennet/Peter Petrelli
Series: Seduced [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689478
Kudos: 11





	1. The Lapdance

Everyone had told him she wouldnt recognize him, but he had to see for himself . They had told him that all memory of him had been taken from her, but he didnt want to believe it.

He didnt want to believe that she worked in place like this either, Peter thought to himself as he looked around the private room of the high class Vegas strip joint that he had tracked Claire down to. How did someone go from an innocent cheerleader to a stripper in less than a year? She was underage to work in a place like this for fuck sake, how did she even manage to get a job here?

Just then his revery was broken when the door to the room opened and in swayed Claire, teetering on too high heels and wearing , much to his surprise a skimpy cheerleading outfit. Her hair was the same golden colour that Peter remembered but it was shorter and tousled, she wore little makeup other than the shiny lipgloss which had been applied liberally to her soft full lips. 

Peter searched Claires face as she swayed seductively over to him but found no signs of recognition there. Damn it must be true, there was no way that the Claire he knew would be working in a place like this or wearing and outfit like that. 

She looked hot he had to admit it, just like she had just come back from making out under the bleechers, but no this was not the Claire he knew. He had just made up his mind to leave and go find out where she staying so he could talk privately to her when the music started.

Claire sighed as she walked toward private room number 3. Damn she hated doing private lapdances. No doubt it would be another slobbering letch, attracted by her young looks . She had no doubt in her mind that she would be fighting through the whole dance to keep his sweaty hands off of her. Claire had lost count of the amount of men she had, had removed from the club over the month that she had worked there because they couldnt keep their hands to themselves.

She took a deep breath as she pushed opened the door to the private room and let it out quickly when she saw who was sitting in there. Damn but he was hot with his short dark hair and big brown eyes a girl could get lost in. He wore a black v neck sweater that clung to his obviously toned body and black pants that stretched over his long lithley muscled thighs. He sat feet apart with his arm casually flung along the back of the red velvet sofa he was occupying.

Ok, Claire thought to herself as she walked over to him adding a little extra swing to her hips than she would normally do, so maybe private lapdances wernt so bad after all.

Peter was shocked into immobility when Claire pushed this legs apart so she could stand in between them. Before he knew it she had twirled around and bent over to touch her toes leaving her scantily clad ass just inches from his face. Before he could gather his wits that same ass had sunk onto his lap and had started to bounce up and down gently in time to the music that was now filling the room. 

Peter could feel the stirring of excitement starting to churn down low in his groin, at the same time though he felt the bile rising in his throat, what sort of sick fuck was he getting hard on with his niece bouncing up and down his lap? Still he couldnt bring himself to move.

Peter almost let out a sigh of relief when Claire moved away from him to the center of the room. The relief was short lived though as she started to suggestively peel off her skimpy outfit. With every inch of golden flesh she revealed he could feel his erection push harder into his fly until finally when she was completely naked it was almost painful. He had never felt so turned on yet so fucking sick in his whole life. Still he couldnt bring himself to move.

Peter registered the change in music to something he recognised as LL Cool J’s ‘doin it’. Oh god he had to get out of here before this went any further. He tensed his body to move when Claire started to wind her way back to him kneading her small soft breasts, lips posed into a suggestive pout. Once again Peter was frozen into immobility. He couldnt tear his eyes away from her as she dipped and rolled her hips in time to the music all the time working her way back to him.

Instead of standing between his legs this time she pushed them together and straddled his lap. Peter felt his erection twitch as she started to rub herself against him. He felt like a such a sick fuck as his head lolled back onto the couch in pleasure. Still he couldnt bring himself to move.

This was the first time Claire had ever actually ever been turned on by doing a lapdance for someone. The fire that burned in the mans eyes as she worked her way back to him seared her skin making her touch herself imagining his hands on her soft skin.

By the time she reached him her legs felt weak, she took a moment to decide what she was going to do next it was strictly against club rules but fuck she needed to get off and by the enormous bulge in his pants so did he.

She groaned as she lowered herself onto his lap, damn he was so hard , Claire thought as she started to grind against his still covered erection. 

It wasnt long before they were both reduced into one grinding moaning mass straining to get closer to each other slamming their bodies together in the need to climax. Both beyond coherent thought, both trying to dive over the edge they found themselves on. Claire was the first to come letting out a whimper as she collapsed against his shoulder. A few more thrusts and he was with her letting out a loud gutteral moan as he relaxed beneath her spent.

Claire wasnt sure how long they sat that way for, the feeling of him starting to stir under her made her jump off his lap, don her outfit quickly and head for the door. Damn she was probably going to get fired for what had just happened it had taken her long enough to find this job what the fuck was she going to do now?

What she heard next brought her to a sudden halt.


	2. It's Never Going to Happen Again

Feeling Claire leave his lap stirred Peter from the exhausted daze he had been in for the last ten minutes. He watched her dress from under his eyelashes and let her move toward the door before saying anything. 

“Wait Claire!”

Thankfully she stopped because he sure as hell didn’t have the energy to get up and chase her.

Claire spun on the spot with a look of utter shock on her face.

“You know my name?” she said in almost a whisper.

Oh fuck he really hadn’t thought this through had he? What was going to say now ‘Hi Claire I’m your uncle Peter, did you enjoy that dry humping session as much as I did?’ Not likely, that would have her running for the hills for sure. Oh fuck what was he going to say now?

“Ummm... yeh we have a mutual acquaintance, Jessica the late night bartender. She was the one that recommended you to me” Peter sat with bated breath waiting to see if Claire bought his explanation. Thankfully she did.

“Oh ok that’s cool then “, she said her voice audibly steadier.

What now? What now? Peter thought to himself desperately. Then a plan started to form in his mind.

“Well I was wondering if you like to meet up outside of this joint?” Peter said “Maybe get to know each other, have a coffee or something?”

Peter waited for what he was sure would be an instant refusal but much to his surprise she accepted telling him that she would be finishing at eleven, that he could meet her in the rear car park and they would go for coffee. 

Peter let out a huge sigh of relief as Claire left the room. Well at least he could kill two birds with one stone, he got to spend more time with Claire and he would find out where she staying. His mind wandered back to what had just occurred and felt his cock twitch at the memory. Down boy, he thought as he adjusted his clothing and prepared to leave the room. That is never ever going to happen again. Peter made a mental note to pay off Jessica on his way out to cover his backside for the story he had just come up with.

Claire as thankful that the man had come up with a reasonable excuse for knowing her name because to be honest she was very attracted to him and had almost tripped over her own tongue in her haste to accept a chance to see him on the outside. Hey it was against club rules but it wasn’t the first rule she had broken that night and it probably wouldn’t be the last. 

Damn what was it about this man that her made her act this way? It wasn’t like her to behave this way far from it in fact. With one look he set her whole body on fire. Damn he had driven her so wild with those smouldering brown eyes of his that she had ground on him like a wanton hussy. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks at the memory of it as she quickly prepared to leave the club that night. She wanted to know so much more about this man that made her blood flow so hot and tonight was her chance and to hell with being a nice girl because this man made her feel like a bad, bad girl. 

As Claire hurried to the rear exit of the club she realised that she didn’t even know his name. Mental note ‘ask him his name’.

A cool breeze played with Claire’s hair as she pushed her way through the exit. Taking a deep breath of the fresh night air Claire looked around the parking lot for the man, she spotted him to her right leaning against a black vintage mustang apparently lost in thought. 

She walked quietly over to him and laid her hand gently on his forearm to catch his attention. Startled he moved away from her slightly looking down at her with an inscrutable expression, then he turned opened the passenger door for her and motioned for her to get in.

As they were pulling out of the parking lot Claire decided to be bold feigning a stifled yawn she turned to the man donned her most innocent look.

“I’m really tired it’s been a long night, would you mind if we had coffee at my place instead of going out to get some” she added an extra yawn at the end hoping it wasn’t too much.

The man gave her a look of concern.

“If you’re too tired I could just drop you off at home and we can do this some other time?”

Hell no! Claire thought to herself trying to think quickly.

“I’m sure I have enough energy to make you a coffee, and a little conversation will be just the thing to help me wind down. I’m just really not in the mood to go somewhere crowded” Claire said laying her head against and giving her best angsty sigh.

The man hesitated for a moment then agreed reluctantly. Sheesh was wrong with this guy she was practically giving him the green light and after what had happened between them earlier he should be jumping at the chance to get her alone. Hmm maybe she should dig out that cheerleading outfit from her bag when she got home and see where that got her. Stifling a giggle she gave the man directions to her apartment and then started to formulate her evil plan.

Shit, shit, shit Peter thought to himself, his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. He was royally fucked. He had a good idea of what Claire was up to and he knew of that was the case then he didn’t stand a chance. Oh god what was he going to do now? He had to find a way out of this before he got in any deeper than he already was. A little dry humping, his conscience could probably get over in time but outright screwing his niece no way he was getting over that. 

Why had he said he would see her tonight? Why hadn’t he suggested they meet somewhere nice and public tomorrow. Because you’re a sick fuck and want to do her, came the reply from somewhere at the back of his mind. Oh God he was completely and utterly fucked Peter thought to himself, letting out a ragged breath as he pulled up outside of Claire’s apartment.


	3. No More Miss Nice Girl

Claire led the man into her small but tidy apartment and told him to make himself comfy, then walked over to her kitchenette and turned on the peculator.

“I’m just gonna go freshen up, you can put some music on if you like. Only not too loud the neighbours love to have a reason to complain.” Claire said waving in the general direction of her stereo system as she walked toward her bedroom.

She had a quick shower and pulled on a set of comfortable shorty PJ’s. She decided to leave her damp hair down so that it curled gently around her face framing it perfectly. Perfect she thought, this outfit would put him at ease. Then it would be time to move in for the kill.

Much to her surprise when she softly padded back in to the main living area of the apartment the man was sitting coffee in hand and there was another nearby obviously for her. She grabbed the coffee and curled up on the sofa next to him. She took a sip of the coffee expecting to have to add more sugar or cream but it was perfect, exactly the way she like it, a little cream 2 sugars.

“Thanks for the coffee, but how did you know how I liked it?” Claire asked enquiringly.

“Luck y guess“the man replied giving her a devastating smile.

“This is going to sound really stupid after what happened today, and the fact you are sitting in my apartment. Do you mind if I ask you your name?”

Oh shit, Peter thought shifting uncomfortable on the sofa. This is it if I tell her my name it’s bound to trigger a memory. He thought for a moment about making up some name to get out of it but no he might as well get this over and done with now.

“My name is Peter, Peter Petrelli .” he said looking straight into Claire’s eyes for signs of recognition.

“Wait a moment, I know the name Petrelli.” Claire said a puzzled look on her face.

Oh shit here it comes Peter thought fixing his gaze to the floor.

“There was a Nathan Petrelli, he was a senator for like five minutes a while back. I remember reading an article in a magazine about him.” Claire said still looking puzzled.

“Yeh he’s my brother,” Peter said. The mere mention of his brother’s name sending a surge of guilt through him.

“Wow your brother, the picture I saw in the magazine of him, well it looked kind of scary. Not like you at all. I mean I can see family resemblance now I think of it but you are far from scary.” Claire said softly.

Peter glanced over at Claire, she was staring at him her big green eyes full of trust.

“I’m glad you’re not scared of me Claire” Peter said letting his gaze fall back to the ground.

“Peter, hmm I like it. It suits you I think.” Claire said sinking her small feet further into the couch.

Peter didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed that Claire hadn’t remembered him or his brother. Maybe he should just get it out there and tell her now and suffer the consequences.

“You look tense Peter” Claire’s voice said beside him. “Maybe I can help you with that.” Before he had a chance to protest Claire had shuffled over and was behind kneading the muscles in his neck.

Oh god that felt good, too good. He had started to tense when he felt the soft brush of her lips on his neck. Her lips became firmer as she started to trail kisses up to his ear and then nibbled on his ear. Peter couldn’t restrain the groan that left his lips as she started to nibble at his neck. Her hands began to wander too. Across his chest then down over his taught stomach until they reached their goal, the growing bulge in his pants.

“Do you want me Peter Petrelli?” Claire whispered in his ear. “Because I sure as heck want you.”

Her words were enough to have him jumping off the coach, determined to put some distance between them. He wanted her, more than he had ever wanted anything in his life, but this wrong so fucking wrong it was making him feel sick to the pit of his stomach.

“Don’t you want me?” Claire asked her voice pitiful.

Peter looked at her, tears were starting to run down her face. His heart started to melt.

“It’s not that I don’t want you Claire it’s just well...” Claire cut him off.

“Oh I get it you want that whore version of me back at the club don’t you?” She bit out her face full of bitterness.

“Well fine then if you want a whore then that’s what you’re going to get.” Claire said marching over to him.

Without any preamble she slipped her hands underneath his sweater and lifted it slightly. Running her hands over his lithely muscled abdomen then dipping her hands to the button of his pants she undid quickly along with the zipper then pushed Peters pants to floor, leaving them there in a puddle around his feet.

Peter tried to move away be almost fell over the pants now tangled around his ankles. He barely regained his balance by leaning against a nearby wall when he felt Claire’s lips then tongue against his stomach. Peters head fell back against the wall another husky groan fell from his lips. Oh God this was so wrong but fuck it felt good.

All remaining thought of stopping her disappeared when he felt Claire’s hand slip inside his boxers and take his now almost painfully hard erection in her hand. With her other hand she slid the boxers over his hips letting them fall to the ground to join his pants.

Claire started to trail kisses down towards his groin. Peter’s breath froze in his throat as he felt Claire wrap her lips around the tip of his cock. His legs almost gave way right there, he braced himself harder against the wall behind him but almost fell again when Claire wrapped her tongue around him.

Peter wanted a whore, well that’s what he was going to get. Claire thought as she took his hard length deep into her mouth. God he tasted so good all salty and musky. She felt him shudder and groan as she sucked lightly on him, rubbing her fist firmly down his length.

She hadn’t had any experience of doing this before, in the fact her entire sexual experience had been limited to some awkward fumbling under the bleachers at high school. Thank goodness for the erotic tapes she had watched before going for the job as a stripper.

Peter had knotted his hands in her hair and was gently thrusting into her mouth, much as she wanted to bring him to climax with her mouth, the throbbing wet need between her thighs was becoming too much to ignore. So she left him standing there leaning against the wall gasping for air, his eyes full of surprise that she had left him in his current condition.

Without a word she moved slightly away from him her eyes never leaving his as she stripped her pyjamas off. She delighted in the way his eyes raked over her now naked frame, when his eyes met hers again they were filled with a hunger that shocked Claire. That look alone made the fire between Claire’s thighs burn unbearably.

Still not taking her eyes from his she stepped back to him.

“Your turn” she whispered into his ear as she pulled his sweater over his head and threw it aside.

She went down on hands and knees and quickly removed his shoes and socks then untangled his pants and boxers from his ankles, and then too threw them aside.

His body was everything and more than Claire had imagined, lithely muscled, hairless down to the line of dark hair that led down to his groin.

Still without a word she backed away from him and holding her hand out to him, almost as though he was reaching for a lifeline he grabbed it and followed as she led him to the bedroom.


	4. Resistance is Futile

What the fuck am I doing? Peter thought to himself as he followed Claire obediently to her bedroom. His head was screaming no but his body was having its way and following her eagerly.

I’m really going to have sex with Claire, my niece, Oh my God I am such a sick fuck. Peter thought to himself as Claire lay on the bed holding a hand out gesturing for him to join her. 

He stood there for a moment willing himself not to go to her but once again his body had its way and he was soon lying next her. 

Claire reached out her hand tangled it into his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. The feel of Claire’s soft lips against his sent an electric spark through Peter making every inch of his skin feel alive with static electricity. 

Damn how can something so wrong feel so right? Peter thought to himself pushing Claire back onto the bed returning the kiss hungrily. He ran his tongue over her lips teasing them apart, and then delved his tongue in to start an erotic dance with hers.

His hands started to move almost with a mind of their own, down her neck, gently over her shoulders then cupping her soft full breasts. A soft moan escaped Claire’s mouth still pressed firmly against his. 

Peter kneaded Claire’s breasts gently then took her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and pinched them as he thrust his tongue once again into her mouth. Claire’s body arched her body to his, rubbing her soft thigh against his erection until he too was moaning into her mouth.

“Damn Claire, if you don’t stop rubbing against me like that this isn’t going to last very long” Peter said tearing his mouth away from Claire’s.

Almost instantly Claire’s body stilled beneath his.

“I’m sorry Peter it’s just that every time you touch me I feel as though I’m on fire. I feel like I’m going to die from wanting to be closer to you” Claire said her slightly glazed eyes looking straight into his, her kiss swollen lips an invitation.

“God help me Claire I feel the same way, I’m going straight to hell for this but I’ve got to have you, all of you.” Peter said then smothered her response with another hungry kiss.

Going to hell what did he mean by that? I mean I’m a stripper but I’m no prostitute! Claire thought just as Peter’s tongue thrust back into her mouth and his hand slid between her thighs, pushing all logical thought from her mind.

Peter’s hand cupped her soft mound as his tongue fucked her mouth. Slowly his fingers traced her slit then gently parted her moist folds. Claire’s body rose to meet his hand, a soft gasp escaping her lips. Peter teased her swollen nub very briefly then slipped his thumb into her slick wetness. He twisted his thumb gently and Claire’s body jerked in a spasm of pleasure thrusting unintentionally against his hand. 

“Please Peter....” Claire didn’t even know what she was asking for she just knew she didn’t want him to ever stop.

“What do you want Claire? Tell me I want to know.” Peter whispered against Claire’s ear turning his thumb gently inside her making her gasp with pleasure.

“I want... Oh God... I want... more!” Claire forced out barely able to make her mouth work as Peter moved his thumb inside her again making her arch her body again riding his hand.

“More, what more Claire?”Peter asked clearly enjoying the exquisite torture he was inflicting on her.

“I, Oh God Peter please don’t stop I want your tongue, your lips. I want, no I need you inside of me. I’ve never needed anything so badly in my life.” Claire said, shocked at her own blatant confession. Why does this man have such an effect on her? His every touch burning her skin, each kiss taking her to the edge of ecstasy, now with his finger inside her she was begging for him to take her. It was like he had her under a spell, a spell she didn’t ever want to break free from.

Peter shifted leaving a trail of fiery kisses along her collar bone, then moving down to her breasts taking each nipple in turn gently sucking then nibbling on them, setting Claire’s body aflame. The heat between Claire’s legs grew to such intensity that it was almost painful. Claire whimpered bucking against Peter’s mouth, taking this as his cue Peter trailed kisses down along Claire’s abdomen to the soft blonde curls that decorated her now soaking centre.

He flicked his tongue along her folds at first, pushing her thighs wide apart to gain better access. Then he lapped at her opening, making her writhe with pleasure gasping his name begging him not to stop. 

“Do you want me to make you cum Claire? Your very close aren’t you, I can tell by how swollen you are here” Peter said licking at her clit and sending Claire into an earth shattering orgasm, digging her fingers into his hair and gasping his name.

Claire lay boneless under Peter totally sated a broad satisfied smile on her face as Peter worked his way back up her body leaving a trail of feather light kisses behind him. 

“Hmmm you taste good Claire, like milk and honey.” Peter said then without another word he thrust himself deep into her, it took a moment to register the resistance he met. Looking down in to her shocked pained expression, his body froze guilt and disgust built in his throat making him want to wretch.

“You’re, you’re a virgin?” Peter asked incredulously starting to pull away.

Claire wrapped her legs around him refusing to let him go, pulling him back in. Then slowly rocking her hips to meet his pulling back and rising again. Once again Peter was lost, the feeling of himself sliding in and out of her tight, slick opening broke his restraint clean in half. He relaxed and began pumping into her slowly at first, letting her body get use to his size and length, then faster and deeper. Their sweat slick bodies sliding against each other finding an ancient rhythm, the pleasure coming from it far more than Peter had ever experienced before. He hung onto his control as he felt his balls tighten preparing to climax determined to let Claire take her pleasure first, his whole body tense with the need to let go. She was close he could tell her head rolling side to side her lips parted in a seductive ‘O’ occasionally his name forcing its way between her full soft lips. God she was driving him insane, reaching down between them he rubbed at her clit instantly sending her into orgasm writhing under him, clawing at the skin of his back and screaming his name. 

He watched her for a moment before he felt her muscles tighten around him snapping his control and sending him into his own climax. Slamming into her filling her with his hot seed over and over again, he thought his heart might stop from the pleasure of it. 

It took a long while for the world to right itself after, Peter lost track of how long he lay slack on top of Claire unable to move. When he finally found the energy to roll off of her, releasing her from his weight, he lay on his back arm slung over his eyes covering the tears that were starting to form there. Oh God what have I done? I fucked Claire she’s my niece, she was a virgin, A VIRGIN for fuck sake, I didn’t even use protection. She’s never going to forgive me for this when she finds out the truth. She’ll hate me forever and I’ll never see her again. Jesus I couldn’t go on without seeing her again I love her so much...wait a minute I love her? Oh fuck I am completely and utterly screwed. There is a special part of Hell waiting for me, never mind what Nathan is going to do to me..

“Peter, Peter are you ok?” Claire asked in a small concerned voice beside him breaking him from his self pity. “I was horrible wasn’t I? I must have been to make you cry. I wanted to tell you I hadn’t done this before, but well I didn’t think you would if you knew.”

“No Claire you were amazing, in fact probably the best I’ve ever had.”Peter said looking deep into her eyes, thankful for smile now starting to form there. You have to tell her the truth she deserves that, if you love her tell her the truth Peter. Came the small voice from somewhere in the back of Peter’s mind, and he knew then that he had to tell her before he let it happen again, Claire’s naked form next to him, her smiling at him like that was already chasing the guilt from his mind and bringing his body back to arousal.

“Claire there’s something I have to tell you”....


	5. The Truth Hurts

“Claire there’s something I have to tell you”....Peter said nervously, getting off of the bed trying to put some distance between him and Claire. “I think we should get dressed first, you sitting there naked and looking at me like that definitely isn’t going to make this any easier.”

“Looking at you like what Peter?” Claire asked suggestively. Laying back on her elbows and running her tongue along her bottom lip.

Peter groaned, turned and left the room going in search of his discarded clothing. Truth be told he would have loved to jump straight back into bed with Claire right then and there but this had to be done now before he let himself get carried away again.

Finding his clothes he dragged them on lethargically, he knew this wasn’t going to be easy and God only knew how Claire was going to react to the truth. It had to be done of course, the truth always had a way of coming out and he would rather it came from him sooner rather than later. If he did this now at least he had a chance at damage limitation, a small chance but a chance all the same. 

Hearing Claire entering the room behind him he turned to her stealing himself against what he knew he had to do. The truth was going to hurt but what choice did he have? Carry on with the affair and only hurt her more, no this had to be done and now.

“Come sit down Claire” Peter said motioning toward the sofa.

“What’s wrong Peter? You look so serious” Claire asked making her way over to the sofa and sitting.

“That’s because what I have to tell you is pretty serious Claire” Peter said taking a seat, turning and taking Claire’s hands in his. “There is something really important I have to tell you, you’re probably not going to believe me at first but you have to believe that I’m telling you the truth.”

“Are you married Peter, involved maybe? If that’s the case I really don’t think I want to hear this” Claire said snatching her hands from Peter’s and making a move to leave the sofa.

“No it’s nothing like that Claire..., Claire I’m your uncle” Peter said his body slumping back into the sofa in defeat. He sat there in silence for the next couple of minutes as silence filled the room. 

Finally Claire stood staring down at him in disbelief. “Why are you lying to me like this Peter? I know you aren’t telling me the truth my family all died in accident about a year ago. So there is no way in hell you are my uncle.”

“It’s very complicated Claire, but the long and short of it is that you have amnesia. The truth is I am your uncle Claire. I didn’t plan for any this” Peter said motioning between him and Claire “I had to go away for a while and when I got back my family told me what had happened to you. I only meant to come and bring you home Claire, believe me when I said I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

“You don’t feel like my uncle Peter far from it in fact far from it. You certainly don’t act like it. We have a connection Peter but it definitely doesn’t feel like an uncle, niece type of thing.” Claire said holding Peter’s eyes with a searching look.

“I’m afraid it’s the truth Claire, I’m your uncle and you have family in New York. Family that I am going to take you back to, you’re right when you say that what you think of as family died in an accident a year ago. They were your adoptive family, I’m part of your biological family, we hadn’t known each other very long when I had to go away. There is so much I have to explain Claire, so much you need to understand. I never meant to hurt you Claire, you’re the last person on earth I would ever want to hurt. I’m disgusted with myself for letting things go this far, I guess I’m just weak and selfish.” Peter said dropping his gaze to his hands that were now gripping his knees his knuckles white from the pressure he was exerting.

“If what you are saying is true Peter, which believe me I am having a hard time coming to terms with. Is it normal for uncles to fuck their nieces in this family of yours, ours, whatever?” Claire asked taking Peter by surprise.

Peter shifted uncomfortably on the couch still unable to meet her questioning gaze. No matter how he answered this he was still going to be knee deep in shit. 

“Our family is unconventional to say the least Claire, but no it’s not usual for uncles to make love to their nieces in it. Saying that though for the short time we knew each other we never exactly had the conventional type of uncle, niece relationship. You wouldn’t believe how much we have been through together Claire, how close we got before I had to go away.” Peter said looking up at Claire looking for some sort of understanding.

“Are you trying to tell me we made love, as you put it, before I got this amnesia I’m supposed to have? Are you trying to tell me we were together even though I knew you were my uncle?” Claire asked shocked.

“No nothing like that Claire, I mean there was always something there but we never acted on it. When we first met neither of us knew we were related, there was definitely an attraction there but I never acted on it you were still in high school and well I was older. I also had other things on my mind at the time, important things, I will explain later, I don’t want to overload you with information. Later when we found out we were related well the attraction was still there I guess but of course it was out of the question for us to be together then.” Peter said letting out a long sigh at the end.

“So why did you let this happen now Peter, you knew I was your niece even if I didn’t. You could have stopped this at any point just by telling me the truth, but you just let me seduce you. You didn’t even put up much of fight, why Peter? Why didn’t you stop this from happening? “Claire asked tears starting to spill from her eyes and down her cheeks.

“Like I said I guess I’m weak and selfish Claire and, not that this an excuse, but I think I’m in love with you Claire. I think I’ve been in love with you from the moment we met.”

Claire couldn’t believe her ears, Peter was her uncle. She had just had oral sex and fucked her uncle. Even harder to believe was the fact that he was in love with her, had been from the moment they met apparently. How seriously fucked up was this?

She had a family too, the thought gave her little joy. Her real family, the only family she remembered had died a year ago in a car accident. She searched her mind trying to find some memory of Peter from before but found nothing. The only memory she had of him was the hot sex that they had just had and strangely enough she felt no disgust at the thought, far from it in fact. She still wanted Peter even more so now that she knew he was in love her, did that make her a sick puppy? Claire realised with shock that she really didn’t care, to hell with the past she didn’t remember it, she wanted no part of it. She wanted Peter now, he didn’t feel like an uncle to her and she certainly didn’t feel like a niece to him judging from what had happened earlier. To hell with it, to hell with their family they could stay here and be together, be together and happy.

“I don’t care Peter, I still want to be with you. We can stay here and be...” Claire said swiping away the tears with the back of her hand before Peter cut her off.

“Claire you can’t be serious, we have to go back. My family is very important to me, I can’t let us be together anymore Claire it’s just....wrong.” Peter said getting up and starting to pace the room.

“It doesn’t feel wrong to me Peter, it feels right, very right.” Claire said walking to him putting a hand on his bicep.

“Please Claire don’t,” Peter said pulling his arm from her grasp. “This is already hard enough, please don’t make this any harder. I’m taking you home so you can have the life you deserve, a life with a family that will take care of you. You will never need for anything Claire, our family is very wealthy.”

“Never need for anything but you, you mean don’t you Peter?" The one thing I want the most, Claire thought turning away from him her heart breaking into a million pieces as she went. 

With a sigh Claire made her way to the bedroom. She pulled her suitcase from under her bed and started filling it with all the necessities she would need for a long visit. Looking up she saw Peter standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing Claire?” Peter asked his brow creased into a deep frown. “You know if you try to run I’ll find you? I can’t have you going God knows where, doing God knows what and getting into God knows what trouble. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you.”

“I’m not running Peter, if you won’t stay here with me then I guess I should go meet this family of ours. The family that is obviously special enough for you to give up on us for” Claire said looking up at Peter with sad eyes and an even sadder smile.

“You have no idea how special?” Peter said turning and leaving the room. “I’ll wait for you outside” he threw over his shoulder as he left.

I don’t care how special they are. Claire thought to herself throwing the last of her belongings into the case. I am going to have you Peter Petrelli, I don’t know how yet but you’re going to be mine and this time for good.


	6. Irresistable

Peter let out a huge sigh of relief as he settled himself into the seat of the airplane bound for New York. The drive to the airport had been tense to say the least and Claire hadn’t said a word to him since they had left her apartment.

He glanced quickly at her as she settled herself into the seat next to him. Thank God for first class at least they weren’t bunched up together like they would have been in economy. The last thing he needed right now was to be in too close a proximity to Claire.

Thankfully he had little to worry about as Claire continued to ignore him and seemed to shift in her seat as far away from him as she could get. Then switched on the small screen in front of her to watch the in-flight movie, he had a feeling this was going to be a long, long flight.

Peter ordered him and Claire drinks then tried to relax and watch the movie himself, he must have changed position a dozen times before he realised that he had little chance of relaxing with Claire so close to him. Unsettled he started musing over the day’s events, the strip bar, and the lap dance, the amazing sex he and Claire had shared. Twenty four hours ago all that happened today would have been too far a stretch for even his wildest of dreams. Yet today it had all happened, today he had realised he was in love with Claire and his life would never be the same again, today he had made sure that his soul was indeed going to hell.

The thought made him uncomfortable to say the least, shifting in his seat again he decided to have a go at drowning his woes. Motioning to the stewardess he ordered himself double bourbon on the rocks, heck even if he didn’t manage to get drunk at least it would help him relax and maybe even get some sleep. When the drink arrived he chugged it down and quickly ordered another.

A while later one of the stewardess’s came around with comfortable blankets and pillows saying that they should try and get some sleep. The Bourbon was starting to have the desired effect and Peter soon began to dose. Almost instantly images of Claire started to form behind his eyelids, images of her underneath him writhing in pleasure and calling his name. 

Peter murmuring her name dragged Claire’s attention from the movie that she was unexpectedly enjoying. Puzzled she looked over at him he was dozing fitfully, groaning shifting in his seat and occasionally her name escaping his lips. A smug smile started to grow from the corners of Claire’s mouth, happy that she was invading his dreams. Judging by the tent forming under the blanket in the area of his groin the dreams must be pretty hot.

Unable to resist she slipped her hand under his blanket and started to run her hand along his length through his pants. Damn he was so long and hard, she wanted him in her hands again, in her mouth so that could lick and taste him. Claire almost laughed at herself for the last thought before Peter the thought of committing fellatio had been distasteful to her, yet with Peter the mere thought of having her lips around him made her wet with excitement. Who was she kidding after today everything about Peter made her wet.

Urged on by the thought he fumbled trying to undo Peter’s belt with one hand, trying to look inconspicuous to the rest of the people in the cabin. Finally she managed and she slipped her hand in to his pants, just as she enclosed her hand around his throbbing member she felt another hand over hers stopping it from moving.

Looking up Peter was staring at her, his jaw slack, his eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and raw need. They sat there for a moment staring at each other, the tension in the air between them thick enough to cut with a knife. Suddenly Peter seemed to come to a decision about something, without a word he slipped her hand out of his pants and without letting go got to his feet, dragging her with him to the rear of the cabin where the passenger toilets were located.

Peter shoved her in to one of the toilet cubicles followed her in and locked the door behind them. Claire braced herself for the undoubted ‘Your my niece and this has to stop speech,’ when she was pushed against the cubicle wall as Peter attacked her lips with his own. His hands started to claw at her clothes practically ripping them from her body until she was completely naked. Then far from gently his hands started to explore her body pulling, tugging pinching until she felt as though her whole body was aflame and bruised.

She tried to remove Peter’s clothing but as she started to lift his shirt he turned her roughly and pushed her face down onto the lid of the toilet bowl. She heard him lowering his zipper behind her then without preamble he thrust deep into her making her jerk forward and almost fall over. Peter caught her and held onto her hips to hold her still as he pumped into her from behind like a man possessed. 

Claire didn’t know what had got into Peter but she liked it, he was fucking her like an animal. A total contrast to the way he had taken her earlier that day, their first time had been amazing but this was on a whole new level. This was lust and passion at its most basic level and Claire was enjoying every moment of it.

The sounds, smells and sensation of their frantic joining soon sent Claire over the edge of an orgasm that made her legs buckle beneath her. The world span and it took what seemed like forever for it to right itself. Peter was far from finished, he span them both, sat down on the toilet and mercilessly slammed Claire down onto him. Physically lifting her on and off of him as he slammed her down onto him. Claire winced with discomfort as the movement quickly became harder and faster but she was soon moaning with pleasure as Peter reached around teased her aching clit into throbbing arousal. 

She was sure she would be damn sore for this later but for now all she could think of was Peter deep inside her and the second orgasm that was fast approaching. This time when she fell over the edge Peter fell with her literally growling with his release filling her with his warm seed over and over again until she felt it running down the inside of her thighs. 

Peter didn’t have a clue what had just happened, one moment he was drifting off into a nice nap. The next he was seated on a toilet with Claire pulling her clothes on in front of him. The room smelt like mixture of detergent and sex, yes definitely sex. Oh God he had let it happen again, fuck, fuck, fuck!!

“Don’t worry Peter you didn’t hurt me you were amazing, a complete animal and I enjoyed every moment,” Claire said obviously noticing his discomfort. 

Quickly buttoning his pants Peter rose from the toilet seat and left the cubicle closing the door firmly behind him as he went, so that Claire could finish dressing in privacy. As he made his way back to his seat he glanced around the cabin thankful that all of the other occupants seemed to be asleep. Hopefully no one had heard what had obviously just happened in the toilet cubicle.

Sitting back into his chair Peter let out a deep sigh, what the hell was he going to do? Even in his sleep he couldn’t resist Claire, even as he thought her name he felt another stirring in his pants. What the hell was wrong with him? He needed to get over this and fast, she was his niece for heaven’s sake, he was a grown man he could control this, he had to control this.

As he sensed Claire approaching Peter thought it best to feign sleep, talking to her right now would not be a good idea, he needed time to think. He needed time to work out some sort of plan to put emotional and physical distance between him and Claire when they arrived in New York. He was sad at the thought of having to distance himself from her but it was the only way. She was fast becoming an addiction and he needed to go cold turkey.


	7. Home Sweet Home

Claire sighed as she returned to her seat to find Peter already asleep. They really needed to talk and now it was probably going to have to wait till they got to New York. Damn, God only knew when they would be alone for long enough to have that conversation. 

As she studied Peter’s face a plan started to form in Claire’s mind, their physical attraction was undeniable, as Peter had just proved. No matter how he fought it Claire knew that it would eventually bring him to her whether he liked it or not. Claire had to use that to her advantage in a way that would bring him to her for good. The first step was to put him at ease, she would put that into action as soon as they got off of the plane. The second, if the first step worked, he wouldn’t see coming till it was too late and then he would be hers she was sure.

She studied his face for a few moments more then lay back pulling the blanket up to her chin and decided to try and take a nap. The Captain announcing that they would soon be landing at New York brought her back to consciousness. Bleary eyed and slightly disorientated Claire looked around trying to get her bearings, taking in the other passengers starting to stir, all apart from Peter that was, he was still dead to the world.

Reaching over she shook him gently. “Peter wake up the plane is getting ready to land” she said gently. He looks like a child when he sleeps Claire thought gently shaking him again, this time he stirred. He graced her with a brilliant smile as he opened his eyes, then Claire caught a glimmer of something in his eyes, sadness maybe, before he shut her out and sat straight backed in his seat. Claire thought things had changed after what had happened earlier in the cubicle but obviously they hadn’t, Peter seemed as determined as ever to shut her out. With a frustrated sigh she buckled her seat belt and waited for the plane to land.

A sleek black stretch Limo was waiting for them as Peter and Claire left the airport, Jeez Peter wasn’t kidding when he said his family had money was he?, Claire thought as she took a seat in back. Peter took the seat furthest away from her and glued his gaze out of the window.

Time to put step one of my plan into action, Claire thought studying Peter’s profile. Although not religious she crossed herself to give her some extra luck because she felt as though she was going to need it.

“Peter I don’t bite” she teased gently, no reaction. “Look if you don’t want us to be together any more then fine OK? I will get to know this family of ours and who knows I might even be happy. I’m not going to throw myself at you anymore Peter. You’re my uncle I hope we can at least be friends I don’t know anyone here and I’m going to need your help” Claire pleaded then waited for a reaction from Peter.

Peter let out a long sigh and turned to face Claire. “You really think we can just be friends Claire, after what has happened between us?”

“In all honesty I don’t really know Peter, I’m willing to try of you are” Claire said, hoping that he would believe her.

“Ok you win Claire we’ll see how it goes” Peter said returning to look out of the window with a resigned sigh.

Yes!! Thought Claire settling back into the seat, one small victory. She planned to have more, many more if things kept on going to plan.

Friends HAH! Peter thought staring at his own reflection in the Limo’s window. It was all he could do not to go over rip Claire’s clothes off now and have his way with her. Jeez even the thought had him straining against his zipper, Peter shifted on the leather seat and tried to adjust himself discreetly. 

If he had any sense he would drop Claire off at the mansion and go far, far away but he seemed to have lost all of his common sense lately. Claire had always had the ability to turn him into a jabbering mess but ever since they had made love he felt as though his blood was on fire by just being in the same room as her.

Now he had to take her to reintroduce her to the family, he was going to be in all types of shit if they ever found out what had been going on between himself and Claire. She had no reason to tell them but she might let something slip and who knew maybe he would for that matter. This was going to be a very uncomfortable reunion no matter what way he looked at it. 

As the Limo pulled to a stop outside the house Peter tried to prepare himself for what was to come then stepped out of the limo and turned to help Claire to do the same. As they walked up the stairs to the front door together Peter gave Claire’s hand a reassuring squeeze then quickly put some distance between them as the door was opened by one of the servants.

An hour and one luke warm reception later, Peter lay on the bed of his room in the Petrelli home after having had the decision made for him that he would stay there until Claire had settled back in rather than returning to his own apartment. 

How in hell was he going to cope with this? Claire had been put into the room next to his by his mother, no doubt so that if she had any problems she would come to him rather than bothering her. He could strangle his mother right now for putting temptation so close to him. Claire was probably getting changed right now, she was probably wandering around her room in that cute little underwear she likes to wear, all satin and lace. The only thing between them was a wall, he was less than 15ft from heaven all he had to was phase..... SHIT!! , shit, shit I am royally screwed, Peter thought as he rolled over and buried his face in a pillow.

Things couldn’t have gone better if she had planned them herself Claire thought as she changed out of the clothes she had travelled. Fine the reception from her so called family hadn’t been the warmest in history, not that she could care less. 

There was no way in hell that she had ever fit in with the stuck up, self important snobs that were the Petrelli’s. All apart from Peter of course, how he was ever borne from a mother like Angela was beyond her. As for Nathan her so called ‘father’ Claire had a feeling that she could freeze ice cubes on his butt every time he looked at her. Nope the only part of this family she wanted was Peter and definitely not as her uncle.

Hmmm what to wear? Something appropriate or something to throw a little temptation Peter’s way? Claire thought as she unpacked, finally settling on the latter option she left out a short grey pleated skirt and a lemon spaghetti strapped top accompanied by strappy sandals and no underwear should do the job wonderfully Claire thought as she stripped to take a shower in the adjoining bathroom. 

Just as she stepped into the shower another idea came to Claire, shower gel or lack thereof, a loosely wrapped towel and Peter less than 15 feet away sounded like a great plan to torture Peter a little. Claire chuckled softly as she loosely wrapped the smallest towel she could find around her body. Peter wouldn’t know what had hit him by the time she had finished with him.

Claire left her room and sauntered to Peter’s fighting the smile that kept tugging the corners of her mouth. Checking that the towel was on the brink of falling off of her body Claire rapped lightly on Peter’s door. It only took Peter a moment to answer.

“Sorry to disturb you Peter, but I want to take a shower and I seem to forgotten to bring any shower gel with me” Claire said giving him her best innocent look then almost bursting in laughter as Peter’s jaw dropped as his eyes raked over her body. “Do you have some you can loan me till I can get out to the store?”

“Shhh....sure just give me a mo I’ll go get you some,” Peter said as he turned abruptly and practically ran to his own bathroom. Claire hid her smirk as he returned just as quickly. “Here you go” Peter said thrusting the bottle at her averting his eyes.

“Thanks Pet....,” it was just at that moment the towel finally decided to give way and slid to the floor. “Oops!” Claire said feigning embarrassment. As she bent to retrieve the towel Claire could feel Peter’s heated stare practically burning her naked skin.

Refastening the towel then turning and sauntering back to her room Claire could have sworn she heard Peter’s head hit the panel of his door.


	8. Temptation

Claire and Peter hardly saw each other for the rest of that week, Angela seemed to have kidnapped Claire to take her to find her a suitable wardrobe for a Petrelli. By Saturday Peter was almost relaxed, he’d even managed to quell the constant state of arousal he’d been in since Claire had dropped the towel. Smiling he closed his eyes and lay back on a lounger next to the Petrelli’s outdoor pool, soaking in some early summer rays. He paid little attention as someone walked quietly past him and dived into the pool, deciding for the moment that ignorance was definately bliss.

From the occaisional splashing sounds coming from the pool Peter guessed that whoever it was was obviously doing laps. Curiousity got the better of him when he heard the person pad past him without a word and deposited themselves on a nearby lounger. Opening his eyes and turning his head slowly to greet his company his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Claire lying there soaking wet in a red bikini that left very little to the imagination. The bikini clung to the parts that were covered including two very erect nipples that seemed determined to taunt Peter, he had to close his mouth to stop drool escaping. 

Damn all the progress he had made over the last few days and he was back to square one again in a flash, disgusted with himself Peter walked over to the pool and dived in. He swam the whole length of the pool before coming up for air, deciding that the luke warm water wass doing nothing to sooth his once again raging labido he pulled himself from the pool and padded toward the nearby pool house to take a much needed cold shower.

Once in the shower thoughts of Claire flooded mind, Claire in her wet red bikini, Claire groaning as he stripped the bikini from her wet toned body. Groaning Peter laid his forehead against the cold tiles and let his hand slip to his groin. Groaning again while he stroaked himself as more images of Claire played behind his eyelids, he hadnt even realised that he had shouted Claire’s name until he heard her voice talking to him from just outside of the shower.

“Peter, Peter are you ok?” she asked gently. “I heard you shout my name and I thought there might be something wrong.”

Having the object of his fantasies so close almost made Peter come right then and there, he had to bite his lip for a moment to regain some control of his treacherous body. 

“N...No Claire I’m fine” he replied in a shaky voice. “Please go away Claire I’ll be out shortly.”

“Peter Petrelli you don’t sound fine to me, I am not going anywhere until I make sure you are ok...” Claire responded huffily as she appeared around the edge of the shower panel the words froze on her lips at the sight of Peter standing there his manhood still in his hand.

Peter stood frozen for a moment as there gaze locked and his damn hand felt like it was super glued to his erection. Claires gaze slipped away from his and slid down to where his hand was now moving independantly of his mind and was sliding up and down his painfully hard erection. Peter watched as her jaw slackened slightly and she began to move toward him never taking her eyes from the movement of his hand.

“Claire I...I, Oh Fuck it” Peter managed to say before launching himself at Claire and dragging her into his arms and shoving his tongue into her surprised mouth. Working her tongue with his own as he span them both and slammed Claire against the cold wet tiles of the shower, eager to have her naked skin against his he ripped the red bikini from her body and flung it from the shower. Lifting Claire he wrapped her legs around his waist and plunged himself deep into her, their lips parted as he filled her and once again their gaze locked as he began to move deeper and deeper into her. It wasnt long before the need for release over took them both and they writhed against each other brining each other ever closer to the edge of ecstasy and as they both plunged into the abyss they slid to the shower floor calling each others names limbs entwined.

Claire lay stunned on the shower floor still entangled with Peter, wondering what the hell had just happened. One moment she was worrying for his safety the next he was screwing her against the shower wall, not that she was complaining of course it had been good, damn good. She had been giving him his space the last few days to mull things over and because that damn bitch of a grandmother of hers had been dragging her around every store in New York hadnt left much time or energy to torture him some more. Even today she hadnt known he would be at the pool, if she had she would probably have gone skinny dipping. Claire couldnt help but laugh as the thought crossed her mind.

“What’s so funny?” Peter asked still splayed on the shower floor.

“Seriously Peter look at us, one moment I’m worrying that you had fallen and hurt yourself or something then next your fucking me against the wall,” Claire replied giving him her best cheeky grin.

“Trust me Claire, thanks to you, you never have to worry about me hurting myself,” Peter said ironically still unable to see the humour in the situation.

Puzzled Claire sat up and stared at Peter. “What do you mean, thanks to me I dont have to worry about you hurting yourself?”

“Shit how much of your memory did they actually take Claire?” Peter asked pulling himself up to his feet then tugging Claire along with him.

“I think you will have to answer that question Peter as I’m the one with the wiped memory remember,” Claire replied raising an eyebrow at him.

“Let’s get covered up so that I can concentrate long enough to have a conversation about what you do and dont remember ok?” Peter said pushing Claire toward the stack of robes lying on a table near by.

“Your sure you dont want to go back in the shower and have round two? You can pretend to be hurt and I could come to your rescue” Claire said turning laying her palms flat on Peter’s naked chest and looking up at him with her best seductive look.

Peter chuckled planted a kiss on Claire’s forehead and pulled her into his arms burying his face in her hair. “Even without your memory you seem to want to save me Claire. Now come on lets go have this talk before I change my mind,” Peter said once again pushing her toward the robes.

An hour later Claire sat stunned on the sofa in the pool house staring disbelieving at Peter. “Ssoooo... you and I met for the first time because some psycho serial killer was trying to kill me and you came to save me because some guy from the future came back and told you to? The only reason we both survived was because I have this superhuman ablity to heal and it saved us both? Seriously Peter with a family like this I’m not surprised you’re fucked up but not as badly as this.”

Peter sighed “I told you it was going to be difficult to believe, but it’s true Claire everything I’ve told you is the truth.” Peter caught and held Claire’s gaze “Every word.”

“Cmon,” he said pulling her to her feet “I’ll show you.”

Peter pulled Claire across the pool area and into the kitchen only letting her go to go and pick up a large carving knife. “Watch Claire,” Peter said laying his hand on the counter top and raising the knife above it.

“No!!! Peter don’t do it!” Claire screamed running to stop him too late as the knife plunged into his flesh. Wincing Peter withdrew the knife and raisesd his hand to show Claire. Much to Claire’s surprise and horror the skin on Peter’s hand was already knitting itself together. Claire took Peter’s hand gently into hers and examined it carefully as the last traces of the wound disappeared. “H....holy shit!!” Claire said her voice barely above a whisper, “It’s all true, and if I did that to myself the same thing would happen?” she asked turning her questioning gaze up to Peter’s.

“Yes exactly the same thing Claire, you’ve done a lot worse believe me” Peter said gently, wiping away the tears that were now spilling down Claire’s cheeks. “There is a lot more I need to tell you Claire, so much more that you need to understand about me, about our family, about the others. That can wait till later though, right now though you’re as white as a sheet and I think you should go lie down and rest.”

Peter put his arm around Claire’s shoulders and led her to her room, lifting her he laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her and laid a gentle kiss on her lips before leaving to let her rest and take in all that she had just heard. Despite all the information and the images of Peter stabbing his hand running through her brain Claire was asleep in minutes.


	9. Memories

Claire slept fitfully, a thousand images taunting her mind, some she held onto, a school corridor and the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen, a smile that was just a little bit off of center. The feeling of being chased then those same brown eyes engulfing her in their warmth, “my hero” seemded to reveberate inside her skull, then seeing those fabulous eyes filled with death and then suddenly alive again looking deeply into her own. A glowing man, her hero, being flown up into a night sky by some unknown figure and a sense of loss so great that it woke Claire sobbing and soaked in her own sweat.

Looking out of her window it was still dark, she had to go to Peter maybe he could make some sense of her dream after all he was in them wasnt he? He had looked a little different but still it had definately been him, maybe she was starting to remember her past, Claire couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing.

Almost silenty she crept to Peter’s room she let herself in quietly and clicked the door shut behind her. Turning he saw Peter sprawled face down on the bed naked other than a sheet that had worked its way down almost to his feet. Damn but he’s got a fine ass Claire thought to herself as she approached the bed, she stopped for a moment next to the bed taking in the view willing her hands not to reach out and explore. 

Sighing she tore her eyes away and reached out to shake him gently, “Peter wake up, I really need to speak to you” she whispered as she shook him. No reaction, she climbed onto the bed and once again began to shake him gently. Next thing she knew Peter had grabbed her and had her pinned underneath him every inch of his leanly muscled body pressed against her own.

“Enjoy the view?” Peter asked lifting an eyebrow at her before stealing a quick kiss.

It took a few moments for Claire’s mind to recover from all the grabbing and kissing but as she regained her senses she remembered the real reason for coming to Peter’s room.

“Peter Petrelli, get off me this instant I came in here to talk about something serious” Claire said in her most stern voice.

Peter shrugged and rolled off her muttering “Women!” as he went. He reached for the sheet and covered himself then settled back against the headboard. 

“I’ve just had the weirdest dream Peter,” Claire started “You were in them, at least I think it was it was you...no it was definately you. They were your eyes you see all big and brown and...” Claire’s voice trailed off lost in the said brown eyes. Snapping out of it she continued “And your smile it was definately your smile...” Claire’s voice trailed off again her gaze falling to Peter’s mouth and staying there.

The mouth started to move and Claire had to refocus to make out what he was saying. “Where were my eyes and smile Claire?” Peter asked chuckling.

“Ummm... I think I remember a school corridor, I remember being chased then you being there. Does my hero mean anything to you? I can’t seem to get those words out of my head.” Claire asked razing her eyes to Peter’s.

His eyes were no longer filled with amusement but an emotion that Claire could only describe as sadness. Sighing Peter replied “That sounds like the day we met, come here and I’ll tell you the story” Peter said pulling Claire into his arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

Several hours later the sun was rising an Peter was laying on his bed with Claire cradled in his arms, she had fallen asleep half an hour earlier after he had finished telling her the story of their time together up until Nathan had whisked him away into the New York night sky. Peter had thought that by telling her about their past that her memory would likely return, it hadn’t apart from the few images that she had dreamt she had remembered nothing further. 

Peter didn’t know wether to be happy or sad about that, on one hand he wanted her to be whole again he wanted her to have the memories of the bond they had formed back then. Then on the other hand he couldn’t help but think that if she regained those lost memories that they would revert back to their uncle niece relationship. He had just resigned himself to their new status as lovers there was no way he was ready to go back to the uncle and niece thing.

Peter sighed and pulled Claire tighter to him and reflected on his and Claire’s previous relationship, uncle and niece, wow that had been a shock. He was the uncle of the girl he fallen instantly in love with in that high school corridor. He shouldn’t have been surprised really life had a way of fucking with him and screwing him over the love department. He hadn’t told her he was in love with her of course she was just a kid, not that she was much more than that now, no matter how adult she acted. What good would it have done anyway it wouldn’t have changed anything back then he would never have followed up on those feelings and nor would she. 

They had been two very different people back then, Claire wasn’t the girl he had fallen in love with anymore, she was a much, much more adult and sexier version and he couldn’t deny that in a way he preferred this version of her. Maybe that was selfish of him but at this point he really didn’t care, right now in this moment, with Claire in his arms, he was as happy and content as he had ever been. 

Claire was the first to wake later that day judging by the way the sun was streaming through Peter’s window it was about lunch time. As the grogginess started to lift from her mind all that had happened earlier came back in to sharp focus, the dream, Peter telling her the story their story. Then of course there was the fact that she now remembered everything, she hadnt told Peter of course, he would have freaked or something. It looked like they were starting to make progress and Claire had the distinct feeling that Peter was uncomfortable about the thought of her regaining her memory. 

It had made no difference to her, she still wanted Peter she always had even before the Hatian had taken her memory. Fine she probably would have never have done anything about it back then but she had to grow up and learn to survive by herself, learn to go after what she wanted and how to get it. If eveyone else didnt like the new her then to hell with them Peter was the only one that was important to her anymore and he seemed to like the new Claire very much.

Hmm... Peter he smelled so damned good Claire thought as she snuggled closer to him, raising her lips to his jaw she planted a soft kiss. Peter stirred under the gentle pressure but didn’t wake, Claire ran her hand slowly over the planes of his chest, another way he had changed from she had known him from before Claire mused, the Peter she had known before hadnt been in bad shape but now he had packed on several pounds of pure muscle. 

Deciding to explore further she ran her hand down along his taught abdomen skimming the sheet that was now lying across his hips, damn he felt so good, hard but with skin smooth as silk. Shifting she cupped his face with both her hands and lay a gentle kiss on his lax sleeping mouth. No reaction, damn he was a sound sleeper Claire thought, a little fustrated she pulled back a little and studied him trying to decide her next course of action. Her eyes finally came to rest on the sheet draped across his lap, with a gleam in her eye she tugged the nightgown she was wearing over her head.

Peter woke to the strange but not unpleasant sensation of a mouth closing around the tip of his very aroused manhood. Now wide awake he looked down to see a very naked Claire working his shaft with her hands and mouth, he reached down and lifted the veil of golden hair that was blocking his view of the very erotic sight. 

Claire stilled and lifted her smiling face to look at him. “Awake now are we?” she asked chuckling.

“Very, but please dont let that stop you” Peter replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Dazzling him with a perfect smile Claire lowered her head again and licked his erection from root to tip before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking gently. Peter now had a clear view of Claire’s mouth working on him, he had never seen anything more erotic in his life. His eyelids seemed to be drugged by wave of heat emanating throughout his body and he had to fight to keep them open to continue to watch the feast that Claire was making of him.

It wasn’t long before Peter felt himself nearing the brink of an explosive climax, unwilling to fall over the edge just yet he disengaged himself from Claire’s eager mouth. Taking her by surprise he managed to roll her onto her back and pin her body to the bed with his own. What he hadn’t expected was the sheer wave of pleasure that the full body contact gave him and it took all his control not to take her right then and there. Contenting himself instead with one long thrust against her soft belly.

Sensing his loose grip on control Claire laid still underneath Peter, even though she wanted the long hard length pressed against her stomach buried deep inside her, she wanted the other pleasures that Peter obviously had in mind too. 

“God Claire you make me so hot” Peter whispered as he trailed soft warm kisses down her neck. “It’s all I can do not to cum everytime I touch you like this” he continued as he began to knead her small firm breasts. 

The feeling of his hands on her bare breasts sent a shockwave of heat down to Claire’s groin, groaning she closed her eyes laid her head back.

“No Claire open your eyes” Peter said his voice husky, “I want you to look at me when I touch and taste you, I want to see me pleasuring you the same way I watched you pleasuring me.” Peter finished as he lowered his mouth to the taught nipple of her left breast.

With a great deal of effort Claire tore her eyes open and watched as Peter drew her now aching nipple into his mouth. The sight of Peter, her Peter the man she lusted after but thought she would never have, making love to her body with his mouth was almost too much for Claire, heat pooled between her legs and she whimpered squirming slightly underneath him. 

Peter started to slide down Claire’s body laying warm soft kisses on her abdomen as he went. When he reached the junction of her thighs Peter paused for a moment to make sure that Claire was still watching him. As their gaze locked he put her thighsover his shoulders then ran a finger along her silken folds. He smirked slightly before burying his face in her heat, the first touch of his tongue on Claire’s now throbbing clit sent a spasm of pleasure throughout Claire’s body making her arch from the bed towards his mouth and bury her hands in his short dark hair seeking even closer contact with him.

Peter worked on her for what felt like forever to Claire, bringing her to the edge several times but never letting her spill over. She was the verge of insanity by the time Peter raised his head and started to move up her body, as they came face to face he paused.

“Before we do this Claire I want to make sure you want this, this is incest I’m your uncle... I guess Im saying this is your last chance to back out Claire. If we do this now it’s for keeps I can’t keep fighting whats between us Claire I’m not strong enough,” Peter finished on a resigned sigh looking deeply into Claire’s eyes trying to find the answer there.

“Yes I know you’re my uncle Peter, has that stopped me before? Nothing has changed for me Peter I’m not strong enough to fight what is between us either I dont think there is a person on earth that would be. Yes its incest, but if the price of being wih you is my soul it’s a price I’m willing to pay” Peter was just about to interupt her but she lay a finger over his mouth to stop him. 

“Now I have a choice for you Peter Pertrelli, either you make love to me now or I’m going to kill you. What’s it going to be?” Claire asked.

In answer with a long deep thrust Peter entered her, both threw their heads back at the pleasure of the union. They began to move together slowly at first enjoying the feeling of their now sweat soaked bodies sliding together, as the heat began to build they ground against each other hip grinding against hip flesh slapping against flesh, till finally they both fell over the edge falling exhausted and sated into each others arms.


	10. Oblivious

Keeping their relationship secret from the rest of the family was easier than either Peter or Claire anticipated. Nathan and Angela were far too wrapped up in their own little worlds to be too concerned with what was going on in Peter and Claire’s.   
Safe in the knowledge that there was very little chance of them being discovered the pair became more and more daring with their sexual encounters. This ranged from a quicky behind a large plant in the Petrelli mansion foyet to afternoon long sex in the summer house. 

Of course the servants had long since known what was going on between Peter and Claire but were thankfully discreet about it. It was a full month after Peter and Claire’s affair had started that they were finally discovered. 

Nathan Petrelli, upon hearing grunts, groans and moaning coming from Claire’s room had barged in fearing for Claire’s safety only to find Peter fucking her up against a wall. Both oblivious to his presence even after his dramatic entrance, he stood there mouth gaping in shock before withdrawing from the room deciding the tackle the situation later. 

A later that never came of course, after all what do you say to a brother who was fucking your daughter? Anyway you looked at it there was bound to be scandal better to go on as if nothing had happened. 

Oblivious to it all Peter and Claire carried on with their passionate encounters fucking in many and varied places, christening nearly every room in the Petrelli mansion at one point or another. 

Angela was the next to discover them, she had walked into the library to find them fucking on the large oak desk there. Oblivious as ever to anyone elses presence, Angela decided much as Nathan had that it was best not to cause a fuss for fear of scandal and carried on as if nothing had happened. After all from the passion she had witnessed the affair would burn itself out soon enough and that would solve the problem with no inconvenience to her or the family.

Peter and Claire’s passion only grew hotter as the weeks went on, exhausting them both and making Angela and Nathan scurry from the house at the crack of dawn so as not to hear the sounds of Peter and Claires lovemaking . 

The urge to have sex became so bad that it started to worry Peter, so much so he suggested a visit to their friend Mohinder Suresh to find out if there was more than lust to blame for their prolific sexual appetite.

Mohinder, although a little disturbed that the two were in a sexual relationship, had agreed to help them and had examined them then taken blood samples and promised to get in touch as soon as he had any answers to help them with their predicament.

Meanwhile Peter and Claire’s rampant sexual apetites carried on controlling their lives. So desperate for each others touch that their unions bordered on violent. Scaring them both with the intensity of the need they had for each other, yet leaving them both incapable of doing anything about it.

A week later they received a call from Mohinder telling them that he needed to see them both urgently. Well not much chance of seeing them seperately as they were permanantly joined at the hip lately, Peter thought to himself as he listened to the message that Mohinder had left on the answerphone.

After going another round on the kitchen worktop they both managed to pull themselves together enough to make their way over to Mohinder’s apartment. Mohinder opened the door to find them up against the wall apparantly trying to suck each others faces off.

After a small cough from Mohinder the pair seperated and followed him into the apartment. Mohinder asked them to make themselves comfortable on a nearby sofa whilst he went of in search of some paperwork he wanted to show them.

On re-entering the room Mohinder took a seat opposite Peter and Claire.

“Well the test results I have been waiting for are in and I must say they are very interesting, very interesting indeed.” Mohinder said shuffling through the papers on his lap.

“Firstly and most suprisingly, although considering your current situation” Mohinder continued looking between the two, “I’m sure that you may well be relieved to hear it, the tests have conclusively proven that there is absolutely no way that the two of you are related.”

Mohinder looked up at the gasps of shock coming from the sofa. “Are, are you sure?” Claire asked her voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes of course” Mohinder replied his gaze once again falling to the paperwork on his lap. “Secondly, and once again this result is strange, very strange indeed, the two of you seem to be genetically coded to be attracted to each other.”

“But who, how, when?” Peter asked barely taking in what Mohinder was saying to him, still in total shock from finding out that he wasn’t related to Claire.

“My guess would be that for some reason the two of you were created to be together. A superhman couple you might say” Mohinder paused pondering what he had just said. “Judging by your current prolific urge to mate I would say that something in that genetic coding is only now starting to surface and my guess would be that it is the need to produce children.” More gasps of shock emanated from the two sitting on the sofa.

“I...I dont understand,” Claire muttered clearly agitated she left the sofa and started pacing the length of the room. “So you’re saying that I and Peter are not related but someone created us to be together and make babies?”

“Yes that’s basically what im saying Claire,” Mohinder replied “The sexual urges you are feeling are inbuilt into you both, there is no escaping them. Well not unless well...unless you become pregnant Claire.”

“No fucking way!” Claire exclaimed taking both the men in the room by surprise. “There is no way I am having a baby right now, as much as I care for you Peter there is no way we are ready to have a child.” Claire said close to tears.

Peter rose and went to gather Claire into his arms to comfort her. “There must be something you can do Mohinder, some drug or something we can take to slow things down?” Peter pleaded.

“Well I suppose I could try and make some sort of inhibitor. There are no guarantees that it will work but it may be the only option that the two of you have other than pregnancy. It will take a couple of days to make I suggest you come back and see me then.” Mohinder replied. 

As Peter and Claire made their way to the door Peter turned back to Mohinder. “Thanks for helping us out Mohinder I know all this must have been a bit weird for you to deal with.”

“Not at all Peter, in fact I’m sure that your and Claire’s case may help me with my current genetics research” Mohinder replied.

Peter lifted an eyebrow wondering what sort of research Mohinder was involved in that their case might prove useful. After once again thanking him Peter and Claire turned and left the apartment.


	11. Baby Matchmakers

The ride home was quiet, both of them digesting what they had just learned from Mohinder. When they got home they both went their seperate ways, Claire to the bedroom and Peter to the kitchen.

As Claire went in to the bedroom she closed the door quietly behind her and then flopped face down onto the bed. There was so much to take in, her mind was in a whirl.

Yes she was no longer related to Peter, although God only knew who was going to break that piece of information to the Petrelli family. Angela would no doubt be delighted, having hinted on several occaisions at Claire not looking much like her father or having any of the Petrelli ‘poise’ as she had put it. Well now Angela could stick her ‘poise’ where the sun didn’t shine, Claire thought bringing a satisified smile to her lips.

As for her and Peter being made to be attracted to each other, well that didn’t surprise her as much as it probably should have. Given her lack of control where Peter was concerned, even after finding out they were related. No...that piece of news was hardly surprising at all really. Although the question still remained as to who would have done such a thing and why and what she and Peter would do if they ever found out who it was. Right now she was feeling pretty pissed as to was messing with her life even before she was born.

At this point Peter marched into the room stopping her from further contemplating her revenge on the unsuspecting baby matchmakers.

“I dont think we should let this news affect our relationship,”Peter said firmly whilst pacing backwards and forwards along the length of the bedroom.

“I mean of course we should tell the family and in time we can even tell them about...well you know...us.”Peter said coming to a halt next to the bed, staring intently down at her as she lay sprawledon her back on the bed.

“I agree on both points Peter,”Claire said rising onto her elbows. Although I would be very interested to find out who was behind us being literally made for each other and what the purpose of doing it was.

“Yes I would like to find out who did it and why,”Peter replied a devlish smile appearing on his lips,”I might even thank them Peter said with a smirk crawling onto the bed.

“Thank them for what?”Claire asked in disbelief.

“Why for making me such a hot and sexy partner like you,” Peter said laughing as he grabbed Claire and rolled with her on the bed tickling her into hysterics.

The rollinf and tickling went on for several minutes, until both fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. They lay plastered together and winded for a moment until the familiar heat spread between them.

Without a word but maintaining full eyes contact with Claire Peter reached down under Claire’s short jean skirt and ripped her panties from her. Claire gasped in surprise then thrust her hands into Peter’s hair and pulled his mouth roughly to hers. Peter freed his now steel hard member from his pants and thrust into her in one smooth hard movement.

The rough invasion made pull her mouth from Peter’s to gasp but as Peter thrust harder and deeper into her she was soon lost pulling his mouth back down to hers in a deep tongue entangling kiss. She was soon scratching at Peter’s back through his shirt thrusting her hips up to meet his then winding her legs wantonly around his waist, using her feet to pull him deeper into her. It was not long before they were both soaked in sweat and both experience the most violent climax either of them had ever known.

“You know what” Claire said some time later, her head laying on Peter’s chest as they both lay in bed,”I think might like to thank the people that made us to be together after all.”


	12. Addicted

You would think that a person would get tired of sex the amount she and Peter were having it, Claire thought lying on top of the covers, as naked as the day she was born sunning herself on the warm rays coming through the bedroom window. But no she could quite happily spend the rest of her what could be a very long life making love with Peter.  
The past five days they had barely left the room, only leaving to get food and drink. Peter had briefly at one point told Angela and Nathan the news that Mohinder had given them. Totally ignoring their gasps of shock he had dragged her back to what was now their room and made love to her for the fourth time that day.

They had early used the bed over the last five days either, Claire thought with a satisfied smile. Peter had been inventive to say the least, taking her where ever the mood took him, up against a wall, on the dresser, in the shower. Even at one point with Claire bent foward over the window sill as Peter thrust into her from behind. 

The thought of the things that she and Peter had done together made her ready for him again, she wished he would hurry up with the breakfast in bed he was off making. Well that was if a meal eaten at three in the afternoon could count as breakfast, Claire thought a smug smile playing on her lips.

At that moment Peter staggered backwards through the bedroom door, almost dropping the tray he was carrying as he caught sight of Claire stretched so wantonly on the bed. Claire raised herself onto one elbow and beckoned to him with one long elegant finger. Peter quickly balanced the tray haphazardly on a nearby chest of drawers, food could wait for now.

This time their lov making was slow and sensual. Exploring each others bodies with their lips and hands. Each pulling the other close to the edge the pulling back, neither wanting their exploration to end, both feeling as though they had been apart for thirty days rather than thirty minutes. When their bodies finally joined the climb to fulfillment was just as slow, sweat soaked bodies sliding against each other climbing slowly toward and falling over a precipise that had them both shouting out with the pleasure of it. 

They lay together breathing unsteadily afterward neither able to speak. Peter finally broke the silence.

'This isn't natural Claire' Peter said, finishing with a ruefull laugh. 'I mean I know Mohinder said that someone had genetically altered us to be attracted to each other but this, well this is...it's like we're addicted to each other and the addiction is progressing at an unhealthy rate. The more I get of you the more I want. If it get much worse we're going to walking around twenty four hours a day constantly joined at the hip.'

'I thought we already were,' Claire said with a laugh.

'I mean its not that I'm complaining or anything, the time we have been spending together has been very, very pleasurable,' Peter said with a wicked grin. 'it's just that I seem to to be walking around with a permanent hard on, its like someone slipped me a whole bottle of viagra. At times it gets very, lets just say uncomfortable.' Peter finished with a ruefull half smile.

'Oh Peter I'm so sorry, I didnt realise that this' Claire said gesturing between the two of them 'was causing you pain.'

'Yes well it's not so bad, after all you are very, very good at easing my pain' Peter said with a chuckle. 'The discomfort isnt the only thing thats bothering me about this, I want us to make love because we want to Claire not because we have to. Besides I have a feeling that if we stay locked up like this for much longer my mother and Nathan are going to stage an intervention or something, they've been skulking about more than usual lately and they are definately up to something.'

'Well what do you suggest we do about it Peter,' Claire asked. 'I suppose we could find the person or people responsible for doing this to us in the first place and see if they can help us. In fact we may have someone in this very house who might have some of the answers we need,' Claire said looking up at Peter mischief filling her face.

'Mother' Peter answered. 'Yes shes sure to be mixed up in this one way or another. Her connections at the least could be very useful. Yeh your right it looks like she's the best place for us to start.'

'Now we just have to find a way to corner her and to get her to help us' Claire said thoughtfully.

'I dont think cornering her is going to be a problem the way she's been lurking lately and one way or another we will get her to co-operate but how about about we leave it till tomorrow' Peter said mischeviously as he rolled back on top of Claire.


	13. Getting Answers

Cornering Angela Petrelli was a lot harder than Peter and Claire had originally imagined.

She had effectively disappeared from the Petrelli home for over a week after Peter and Claire had decided to confront her.

Peter had contacted several friends of the family who he felt might be able to help them they had either been genuinly unable to help or had feigned ignorance. Peter and Claire would have been very fustrated if it wern’t for the fact that they were both lost in a lust filled haze. Making love where and wherever the fancy took them. They had christened nearly every room in the house, Angela’s vanishing act and Nathan going on a sudden trip to Washington had given them free reign. Peter had also given the servants some time off to give them total privacy.

They had made love in the kitchen in varying postions, on Angela’s anitque rug in the lounge, even up against the front door after returning from a short shopping expedition. Peter had taken her so hard that she thought that the door was going to come off it hinges and they would end up out on the sidewalk. After they had finished they both laid on the cold hard marble floor of the entrance hall, both so exhausted from their exertion that neither cared just how hard nor cold the floor actually was.

To both their surprises Angela announced her return to the Petrelli home by summoning them both to join her in the library. The reason that she had asked to see them was an even bigger surprise.

‘I’m sure you can guess why I have asked you both to meet with me,’Angela asked sitting opposite from where they were sitting on a soft leather sofa. Peter and Claire looked at each other in surprise neither of them had thought that it was going to be this easy.

‘Considering your recent...activities, I think that it would be a good idea to discuss marriage’Angela stated matter of factly both Peter and Claire’s jaws nearly hit the floor.

‘Or at least an engagement,’Angela continued. ‘People are already starting to talk about your relationship and I think the best course of action to lay this gossip to rest would be to formally make an announcement. After all we have Nathans career to think about and we can’t afford scandal at the moment.’

‘With all due respect mother I really coun’t give a damn what other people think of myself and Claire’s relationship. If and when Claire and I decide to get married, that decision will be made by us not by you and most definately not to help Nathans career,’Peter finished irately.

‘Be reasonable Peter you are a member of the Petrelli family and as a member of this family you have certain responsibilities and an image to uphold. The way both of you have been behaving has started tongues wagging, I think it would be better if we nip this in the bud now before it gets out of hand,’ Angela finished as Peter held up his hand in a motion for her to stop talking.

‘Ok mother I promise that Claire and I will discuss your suggestion on one condition,’Peter paused as Angela raised her eyebrows at him. ‘Which is that you answer truthfully some questions that we have?’

‘Questions? Questions about what Peter?’Angela asked looking completely non-plussed.

‘Yes questions mother, questions about what was done to us before we were born. With your dealings with the company we thought if anyone could help us find the answers we want you could.’

Sighing Angela leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. ‘OK Peter as long as both of you agree to consider an engagement then I will help you in any way I can.’

‘Fine mother we will give it some thought, now what we would really like your help with is finding out who messed with us and why.’

‘And since you carried Peter Mrs Petrelli figured you would know a whole lot about what happened to him at that time than anyone else,’Claire said finally breaking her silence.

‘Yes of course dear,’ Angela said looking at Claire indulgently ‘To my knowledge nobody interfered with my pregnancy with Peter. Surely you can’t think me such a monster that I would let anyone experiment on my unborn child and I can assure that was conceived in the totally normal natural way,’Angela finished with a half smile that if Claire didn’t know better would have sworn was a smirk.

‘OK too much information mother,’Peter said directing his mother’s attention back to himself. ‘So if as you say you had nothing to do with our situation do you know of anyone who at the time was experimenting in that area?’

‘I knew many people doing many experiments Peter, I can look further into this if you wish but it will probably take me several days to get in touch with the people that I would need to speak to, now if that is all I have an appointment that I would rather not be late for,’Angela said rising from the chair then heading forht library door. Before opening the door she said over her shoulder ‘I look forward to hearing from you about the decision of when to announce your engagement,’without another word or giving them a chance to respond she walked out the door closing it behind her.

‘Well that was uncomfortable’ Claire said turning to Peter.

‘Yeh tell me about it, I’m still trying to get the mental image of my mother and father making me the natural way,’Peter said with a shudder.

‘Ive got a good idea about something that might take your mind off it’Claire said waggling her eyebrows at him. ‘I dont think we’ve christened this room yet,’laughing she lay back pulling Peter on top of her.


End file.
